1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a device and method for automatically adjusting image conditions on a display. The present invention automatically adjusts the image condition with consideration of a condition set initially by a user when the brightness around the display and color temperature vary.
2. Background of the Related Art
Ceaseless developments of technologies for automatic adjustment of a displayed image condition have been made to provide a convenient and better viewing environment for a user. The technology for automatically adjusting the image condition is applied to displays such as a television (TV) or a computer monitor, and may be implemented in variety of forms. For such displays, the image conditions of brightness, contrast, and color temperature may be automatically adjusted according to an environmental luminance and color temperature utilizing a pre-established look-up table.
The look-up table is established by experimentally obtaining image conditions, i.e. contrast and brightness with respect to outputs of color signals detected from actual environmental luminance and color temperatures, and color signals from theoretical brightness and color temperatures. The look-up table is stored in a memory, and according to a detected environmental luminance and color temperature, a contrast and brightness of an image corresponding to the detected values are output from the look-up table. Thus, the contrast and brightness of the image is adjusted based upon the detected color signals of an actual environment.
Generally, a TV is viewed by a user from a certain distance during the evenings after sunset under an illumination, while a computer monitor is viewed by a user from a close range during the day in an office. Thus, the image conditions for the TV and the monitor are different. Also, a slightly poor focus and resolution does not greatly affect watching the TV because moving pictures are displayed on the TV. However, the focus and resolution affects the viewing of a monitor because most of the work on the monitor is conducted by viewing a still image such as a text or a graphic. Thus, the required image condition for the monitor varies, depending on the work.
Although an image condition is adjusted to an optimal condition for an environmental brightness and color temperature, because the adjustment is made utilizing a look-up table, an image of high quality cannot be provided. Particularly, the adjustment is made automatically according to a preset data without any consideration to a user's preferences or set values, which results in differences between the adjusted values and the actual environimental conditions.